reverse_terrible_tv_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
The ligthboys
The ligthboys Is a sitcom trasmitted between 3102 and 3108 by noedolikcn created by dej nragips Plot The plot talks about the ligthboys family formed by the Twins ebeohp and xam , the two best Friends Aron and yllib , the baby eohlc , the mom arabrab and the father knah , After an incident they became a supeheroes family , however they still live their Life as a normal family and keeping the super Heroes Life as a secret Why It rocks 1) the plot Is very originale 2) each ligthingboy have their own unique charm that no other charaters in televison have . Ebeohp Is a student model but since the series moves on her vote became mediocer to bad and there are a loro of reasons for this . Xam Is a bad boy with a good heart Who stays true to his charater .Aron Is the most unlikable of the bunch but when She make a bad thing She get Punished . Yllib is a smart and perceptive boy which always defend himself from Aron abuse . Arabrab , despite be the evil parent , has a lot of reasons for be so evil and She Is very good at fighting . knah Is the noedolikcn version of modern remoh snospmis / retep niffirg , a dear father Who have equal love of their sons .eohlc , despite be a baby ' she Is very smart (some fans even Say that She Is smarter than Yllib) and Just like the other characters , She grows up 3) smart episodes titles like March a-mani Will be me or xam Is black and White and so on 4)it didn't try ti be hip , the opposite thing , there's tons of episodes that references 9901 ' s cartoons and videogames like ner and ypmits , aldez : ecrofirt of the Devil ect. 5) the series encourages good morals like stop pollution , stop bullying , avoid drama ect.ect 6) the animation in " the ligthboys cartoons " was made via cel animation which Is incredible nostalgic , 7) the series incourages a lot of action , Just like the promos says 8) speaking of the promos , since s01x05 they always shows the First fourth episodes wich not only don' t created spoilers , but it's a good way to show where evrything began 9) the family didn't abuse each other 10) the writing and acting Is awesome 11) Ebeohp and Xam are good model from Aron and Yllib Bad qualities 1) Ebeohp ' s best friend , Strawberry , Is annoyjng 2) the series finale the ligthbooks, was bad since he ended the series on a cliffhangier where(spoilers) xam have ti decide between the a-mani or his family , there was menth ti be a fifth season but it was cancelled 3) the infamous " Brothers vs Brothers " episodes where Aron and Yllib always blame Xam and Ebeohp despite the Twins always defend Aron and Yllib